1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvement in jumpers, that are to be worn as sportswears such as for skiing, mountain climbing or the like, or as townwears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of the jumpers of this type have heretofore been introduced. Some of them are made of a thick material such as a quilting while the others are made of a thin material. Since they have been inherently produced, from the first, either as a thick type or as a thin type, these jumpers could be used only in a limited range of the ambient temperature. A person who wore a thin jumper could not perfectly protect himself from coldness when the ambient temperature dropped suddenly. On the other hand, a person who wore a thin jumper could not be comfortable when the ambient temperature rose, or when his temperature rose after he worked hard.
Thus, these conventional jumpers were insufficient and inconvenient after sudden change of the temperature. And they were not economical, since they could not be worn for three seasons.
Further, in a quilting jumper filled with down or feather, there was a drawback that a water-proof finish was not possible.
To solve these problems, a convertible jumper has been proposed by the same inventor as that of the present invention in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 55-113094 filed on Aug. 8, 1980, which is convertible either to a thick jumper or a thin jumper by attaching a liner inside or detaching the liner therefrom. To be more specific, this jumper is a well-known shape having a front and back panels and a pair of sleeves extending therefrom, and comprises an exterior or first side and a lining which constitute an outer face and an inner face of the panels and sleeves of the jumper. The lining is stitched to the exterior side at its peripheral edge so that a space is formed between the lining and exterior side throughout the jumper. A liner for the jumper has a similar configuration to the jumper and comprises a vest portion and pair of sleeve portions engaged to the vest portion by slide fasteners respectively. In order to insert the liner in the space, there is formed a transverse slit at the lining of the back panel. Further, the exterior side of the sleeves is cut off in a circumferential direction so as to form an annular opening in the respective sleeves. The liner can be detachably attached in the space through the slit and annular openings.
In this prior art jumper, however, there remains a drawback that it is troublesome and time-consuming to attach the liner inside or to detach the same therefrom, since the liner, prior to attaching, must be separated to the vest portion and two sleeve portions, and then the vest portion is inserted in the panel space through the slit at the back panel while the sleeve portions are each inserted in the sleeve space through the annular openings. The vest portion and sleeve portions are finally coupled together in the space by the slide fasteners. It must follow the reverse course when the liner is detached from the space. Thus, the attaching and detaching of the liner in this prior art jumper is troublesome and time-consuming.